Burns So Good
by Tyrror
Summary: Wally and Robin find the Mountain to be inexplicably empty one afternoon and their usual attempts at self entertainment lead to unexpected consequences. Dick/Wally
1. Burns So Good

**Title:** Burns So Good

**Author: **Tyrror

**Rathing:** MA/NC-17

**Summary:** Originally written to explain where Robin and Wally were during the episode "Targets" in which they didn't appear when some of my followers on tumblr began holding a discussion about how they were most likely having a date night. The reality, though, was that they never made it out of the mountain until much later.

**Warnings**: Graphic sex between fictional minors, who just so happen to both be males, in later chapters. Also, foul language and the like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I make any profit off of any of the characters held within, though some of the later chapter make me really wish I could at least get a video copy...

* * *

><p>"Dude," Wally leaned against the back of the couch beside the other boy's head for just long enough to spout the single word before he vanished again and appeared just as suddenly on his other side after doing yet <em>one more<em> sweep of the mountain. "Where is everyone?"

"What," Robin smirked, flicking the channels on the TV in what he was hoping was the most bored manner he could muster before hitting the power button and watching the screen fizzle to black, turning to face the redhead as he threw himself onto the sofa next to the smaller boy. "Am I not good enough anymore?"

"Well you are rather lacking, you know," the ginger gestured vaguely to the area in front of his chest and grinned lewdly at his best friend, "up top..."

He really should have seen the punch coming, Dick thought, and there's a good possibility that the other boy did and just didn't bother to move out of the way but the ultimate result was that the overly dramatic redhead was now lying on his side on the floor and clutching at his arm in mock agony.

"Dude! It's not my fault you don't have a bodacious rack like a certain lovely green lady we all know and love!"

Dick's laugh rang out at the absurdity of the statement like the kid he was and it was one of those rare moments when he was comfortable enough to let out a real laugh as Dick Grayson and not the paranoia inducing cackle that Robin was so famous for. Then again, this was one of the few moments when Dick really could just be Dick; it was just he and Wally and sure they were in the mountain, but they were in civvies and the others were nowhere to be found and for once he didn't have to worry about being Robin the Boy Wonder or even the ward of Bruce Wayne...he could just be Dick for a little while and it made him smile when he pulled the other boy to his feet with a little more force than might have been necessary.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "you wouldn't like me as much if I did."

"Oh really," the redhead retorted, stroking at his nonexistent beard and quirking an eyebrow in a poor attempt at being provocative, "Do you want to bet on that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." And Dick took that last step forward to place himself firmly within the personal space of his best friend.

It took them all of exactly six seconds before they couldn't hold back the laughter any longer and they collapsed in a pile of arms and legs on the couch, clutching onto each other for support in a vain attempt to not fall onto the floor.

"You sounded," Dick gasped as he tried and failed miserably to control himself before dissolving into giggles again. "You sounded like the main character from one of those cheesy, black and white chick flicks!"

In an instant the smaller boy was looking into the half-lidded green eyes of his best friend from a few mere inches, a strong hand on his chin while the older boy practically whispered directly into his mouth.

"My dear," he started, his voice dropping far lower than natural for the hyperactive speedster, "I'm afraid that I have some terrible news. I am to away for far distant lands in search of adventure and freedom..."

Robin snorted once...then again. His lips pursed tight and suddenly Wally was on top of him, his face pressed into Dick's chest while the taller boy clung to his sweatshirt and they both shook back and forth in laughter that was only silent because they were no longer able to breathe enough to make noise. Their renewed laughter eventually subsided and when it did Dick weakly pushed the other boy out of his lap and onto the sofa next to him.

"You're heavy," he muttered.

"You know you like it," Wally mumbled back just as effectively and he was rewarded with a weak thump to the chest before the Boy Wonder slid slowly to his left and came to rest with his temple on the redhead's shoulder.

"But really," Wally said, "Where is everyone?"

"School, I think. It's M'gann and Supey's first day, _that_ should be fun."

The younger boy lazily traced patterns on the faded blue jeans covering his best friend's thigh while he spoke, perfectly content to just _be_ for awhile. Wally shifted into a slightly more comfortable position causing Dick's head to slip just far enough that he had to readjust himself as well and as he went back about his task of tracing invisible lines in the other boys clothing he suddenly realized that there was already a series of small lightening bolts doodled in blue ink just above the ginger's knee and his fingers wandered over of their own accord. The body under his ministrations shuddered slightly as he traced that first bolt, and Robin chuckled lightly to himself.

"Don't tell me that the _amazing_ Kid Flash, wonder of all superheroic wonders, is ticklish." The smaller boy snarked.

"Shuddup."

Wally sounded like he was desperately close to one of his infamous 'Instantaneous Power Naps', so named because the boy could run like the energizer bunny for hours on end but get him to hold still for more than a few seconds and he was out cold in an instant. Dick smiled at the fact that he was one of the few who could actually get the hyperactive redhead to stay calm for long enough to have that effect and he continued tracing the little bolts in the cloth underneath his finger, imagining that he was filling each one in with a different color as his fingertip ran the outline. The boy underneath him sighed slightly, the sound rumbling through his chest and vibrating into the parts of Dick that were leaned up against him however the vibrations lasted far longer than the sound itself and it was a few seconds before the Boy Wonder realized that his best friend was unconsciously buzzing. The noise caused by the redheads energy sounded oddly reminiscent of purring and filled the whole room with a deep sense of contentment that Dick had no intention of arguing with. Closing his big blue eyes from behind his sunglasses, the younger boy had a moment of thinking that maybe he would join Wally in his power nap, relaxing against the vibrating shoulder that was oh so warm until suddenly it was far _too_ warm and he reared back causing the redhead to snap back to reality and stare down at the surprised look on his face.

"Oh shit, Rob."

The place where his temple had been pressed to the older boys shoulder twinged slightly and he knew that if he could see it, it would be bright red like a bad sunburn; but it wasn't a sunburn because it had been caused by the vibrating boy beside him and the powers of sheer friction. A pale hand reached out and green eyes leaned close as Wally brushed his thumb gently along the boarder of the mark.

"I'm so sor..." The redheads apology died on his lips as noise worked its way from Robin's throat that could only be classified as a moan and those green eyes got even larger than they had already been.

"Mmm," Dick hummed under his breath, "Burns so good..."

Eyes that had been closed snapped open as he realized what he'd just accidentally said out loud and slivers of blue met wide and staring green over the rim of his glasses where they had slid down his nose.

"Do you..." Wally stammered in bewilderment which, albeit, was not horribly uncommon for Wally but in this moment just seemed to draw out the moment to an unbearably long total.

"Do you like that?" he finally questioned, rubbing his thumb over the burn again and eliciting a shudder out of the small boy in front of him.

Dick tried to turn his head away but, with Wally's hand cupping his cheek and his thumb stroking the newly sore spot on his face the best he could seem to muster was to twitch his eyes down towards the floor where he found a sudden inexplicable interest in one of the coffee table's legs.

"That's...that's kinda hot." Wally muttered after a moment of silence, causing Robin to shift his gaze back to the other boy only to find him so much closer than he had been the last time he looked into those eyes.

"That's a terrible pun," Robin heard himself say through his daze and almost kicked himself for what he assumed would ruin whatever _this_ was but then Wally slipped forward another fraction of an inch and he almost physically felt the mental haze wash over him.

Wally's breath was hot on his face and his thumb continued to absentmindedly stroke the small burn and before Dick could fully comprehend what had happened he found himself falling back on the couch, Wally's lips pressed against his own. Of all the dignified and proper responses Robin could have chosen at that moment, he most likely would not have chosen squeaking were he in any form in control of himself as he thumped lightly against the couch cushions and the ginger maneuvered carefully over him so as not to break their impromptu lip lock, smiling into the kiss as the smaller boy's surprised utterance leaked out from between where their mouths met. Dick wasn't quite sure when he had wound his fingers into Wally's hair or how long he had been trying to pull the other boy even closer, but once the actions became conscious again all could think was this was most definitely _not_ how he had planned to spend a day with the rest of the team out of the way but he was certainly not going to complain as he groped the air for Wally's Tee-shirt with his free hand and pulled the boy flush against him.

"Recognized: Artemis"

The robotic voice rang out through the halls causing Robin to jolt unceremoniously upright and crack his forehead into the one above him which let out a grunt before the redhead rolled off him and onto the floor below.

"Shit," Dick cursed under his breath, "Where are my glasses?"

Moments before the blonde girl walked into the room he felt the cool plastic of his dark lenses slip onto his face and would have sighed in relief were she not looking right at him with a questioning gaze while Kid Flash sat on the other side of the room in a chair that was most definitely not anywhere near the other boy's slightly flushed face.

"Hey Boy Wonder, Kid Klutz. What's up?"

Wally glared at her for a moment before pulling down on one eyelid and sticking out is tongue and vanishing from the room in a gust of wind that made Robin chuckle slightly because, even in moments like this, Wally was still Wally. He watched as the blonde continued to glare down the now vacant chair before turning back to the only other person in the room and plastering a quizzical look on her face.

"Is there any particular reason you're wearing your glasses upside down?"

It had taken Robin several minutes to politely excuse himself from the company of the girl and by the time he finally made it to his room there was a folded slip of paper held to the middle of his door by a clear piece of tape and he was forced to smile at Wally's inability to do anything like a normal human being.

_'Rob,_

_Want to catch a movie later? Maybe get some dinner? On me?'_

The note ended with a lopsided smiley face next to a poorly drawn lightening bolt instead of a signature and Dick was pretty sure that he was doing a rather good imitation of that tiny, crooked grin scrawled on the paper as he read the words over again. Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he turned the sheet over to the blank side and quickly scrawled a response then, just as he was about to put the pen away, added one last touch and slipped it under the door across the hall.

_'6:00pm. Sharp._

_P.S. Told you that you liked me better without anything "up top"...'_

He had barely turned to walk away when the door behind him opened and, in a rush of wind and light and colour, he felt the cold steal of the door pressed against his back and had just enough time to register that he was now on the inside of Wally's room before there was a warm, slightly vibrating body pressed so very close to his own and _god damn it_ if he didn't squeak again!


	2. Kid Gloves

Dick stared through tinted glass at what he was slowly beginning to realize were some of the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen and repressed the urge to shiver which was surprisingly hard to do giving how cold the door at his back was. With a careful slowness that the shorter boy was certain had to be almost painful for his speedy companion, the redhead used both of his hands to slide the glasses from his face and fold them carefully closed before slipping them on top of his nearby dresser. With the same agonizing slowness, and he knew from personal experience it was agonizing for the other boy, Wally moved his hands to cup the other boy's face before pressing their foreheads together and bracing himself against the door again. Those eyes were boring into him like the other boy was trying to drink all the blue out of his newly revealed orbs, and he could feel the hands next to his head shaking harder with every moment in a futile attempt at holding still to the point that Dick figured he should do something, anything, before the other boy simply vibrated himself apart.

"Wally," he laughed nervously, "I'm not going to break."

"I already hurt you," the speedster's voice sounded strained, like he was afraid even that small movement was going to be a mistake.

"And if you recall," Dick said sighing, "I wasn't exactly adverse to it."

He thought about the way Wally's hand had caressed the side of his face, brushing the burn over and over while the redhead pinned him to the couch and stole his first kiss in the most spectacular fashion he could have possibly asked for then, swallowing thickly, closed the distance between their lips and moaned into the contact. Wally, however, simply stood there, his green eyes wide and his body shaking even more than it had just moments before. Dick wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, feeling the almost painful vibrations running through the other boy, and breathed out against the ginger's lips.

"Wally, please, kiss me back."

He almost felt something physically snap in the other boy as his resolve gave way and the wind was forced from his chest when he was crushed back into the cold steel behind him, his lips bruising with the other boy's force. Wally groaned loudly as he finally let himself go, pulling the arms wrapped around his neck up and interlacing their fingers as he stretched the shorter boy up, forcing him onto his toes and causing him to gasp as he left those lips to kiss along the boys jaw up to his ear.

"I'm sorry."

The whisper came out more like a plea and less like an apology as he nipped the ear lightly and moved slowly down the other boys neck. Over and over those two words fell from his lips as moved lower and lower, trying and failing to move the collar of Dick's shirt out of the way with his nose when he discovered that he'd run out of skin to taste.

"Wally..."

The redheads's face snapped up in front of him, eyes full of fear as if he had juts realized what he was doing. He looked up at where he had Dick's hands were pinned to the door and down to where his feet barely touched the ground; took in the flushed skin and the bite near his collar and the fact that Dick was breathing _so_ hard and suddenly Dick was standing alone and Wally was pressed against the wall across the room with his mouth moving noiselessly and terror written all over his face.

"Oh god," the redhead started as Dick started walking towards him in confusion, "Oh god...I didn't...I'm so sorry. I just...you were there and then you told me to kiss you and, fuck. I didn't even ask. I...I didn't even know what I was doing. It just felt so good and all I knew was I wanted you but I didn't even ask and ohmygodDickI'msosorrymmmrph..."

Wally's lips were warm and quivering slightly by the time Dick made it all the way across the room and molded himself back into the speedster, pressing one palm into the other boy's chest to insure he stayed where he was. He pulled that shaking lower lip into his mouth for just a second, pressing down with his teeth before he spoke his mind directly into the taller boy's mouth.

"Shut up, Wally." He pressed another hard kiss on the petrified boy beneath him who finally started to respond and smiled into the other boy's now slowly working mouth. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

He punctuated each short sentence with another press of his lips on the redhead's now well bruised mouth and ran his hands through that flyaway hair, grabbing a handful as Wally's arms finally wrapped around his back and pressed him close.

"Shut up and stop treating me like I'm going to explode if you treat me with anything more than kid gloves. You know full well that I could kick your ginger ass if I was even half as unsure about any of this as you seem to think I am so you had better damn well remind me why you brought me in here or I'm going to walk out that door and pretend that none of this ever happened and you will never, ever get a second..."

The last word never made it out of his mouth as he landed on something soft and ever so slightly warm and he realized that he was on the bed and Wally was hovering over him and grinning that stupid smile of his again as if he hadn't just had an existential crisis moments ago before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the Boy Wonder's lips.

"Actually, Rob, I was originally just going to give you one kiss and say I was excited for our date but then." He pulled back a little and his grin wavered slightly, switching from the comfortable smirk he normally wore to the fake one he sometimes put on when trying to brush off things that bothered him. "Then you were just there and I didn't know what to do and you kissed me and I just lost it. It...it scared me...to think that I..."

Robin grinned at the startled noise the other boy made when he flipped them over, straddling his waist and staring down into wide, green eyes that shimmered with confusion. The grappling line was in his hand before he had even finished the thought, pulled from where his belt was hidden inside is sweatshirt like always, and then it was only seconds before Wally's hands were lashed to the headboard of his own bed.

"I told you," Dick purred in a voice he didn't even know he possessed, "No kid gloves."

Wally flexed his arms after the initial shock had worn off and he realized what had just happened, frowning slightly when the best he could do was wrap his slender fingers around the bars that made up the headboard for a slightly more comfortable position.

"Seriously dude? Bondage? I figured things wouldn't start getting kinky until at _least _ the third date."

Dick leaned down slowly, listening to Wally groan as he flexed his hips slightly around the other boys waist to get a better position, and stopped just shy of the other boys lips. There was a moment of just staring into those green eyes, his blue ones shimmering with mischief and something else that the redhead had never seen aimed in his direction before the boy kneed him gently in the side and whispered, "Shut up, Wally."

It was gentle at first, like Dick wanted them to start from the beginning again; little kisses and smiles, his hands tracing through the other boy's hair, along his neck, down onto his chest and down his sides which caused the redhead to shake with repressed laughter. He smiled again and pressed just a little bit harder into those sides, turning that laughter into a moan and that was the moment when Dick lost himself.

Wally's mouth was warm and open and his tongue worked of its own accord as he slipped into that waiting orafice, truly tasting the speedster for the first time and involuntarily rocking his hips against Wally bringing another moan from his throat. He could feel a familiar hardness snaking down the other boys pantleg as he tried to grind back up into the boy above him and one of Dick's hands slid down further still to press just there, through the layers of cloth, causing the redhead to nearly scream into his mouth. He traced it slowly with his fingertips, taunting the poor teenager underneath him with gentle pressures and the occasionally unexpected grinding pressure as Wally's hips bucked out of his control trying to find something, anything, to press himself against. The boy's body arched against him without warning, causing Dick to lose his precious hold on that warm, warm mouth and he settled for biting gently on the dip where his chest met his neck earning him another shuddering moan.

"Rob," Wally panted, his voice tight and his breath uneven, "Dick...they don't call me the fastest boy alive for nothing." His body twitched suddenly under Robin's dual ministrations and the rest of his words came out in a breathless rush, "And I'm going to live up to the worst part of that name if you keep this up."

"Who said there can't be a round two?" Dick questioned smoothly, leaving his work on Wally's neck only as long as he needed to before finding the now prominent wet spot in the boy's jeans indicating where the head of his organ was and pressing down with two fingers. That was all it took to push the older boy over the edge.

The pale body underneath him thrashed up against him, curses and nonsense words stringing from his mouth as Dick made sure to keep gently moving his hand over the twitching member in the other boy's pants while he rode out his orgasm, soaking his own jeans and seeping out onto his lover's palm. His breath was ragged as he finally collapsed, spent and exhausted under Robin's weight and the predatory bird smiled at his handiwork, slipping off the redhead to lay next to him with his head resting on the older boy's heaving chest. It was several minutes before Wally even attempted to move, remembering with a groan that his arms were tied above his head and looking down at Dick pleadingly before he sighed as his hands were finally set free.

"That," Wally took another deep breath of air like the room might run out of it soon, "was amazing, babe."

"I am not one of your generic, girly pet names." The other boy responded in fake anger, jabbing him in the ribs with a single finger and causing him to flinch.

"Of course you're not, buttercup." He grinned when that earned him a proper, openhanded slap to the chest which was powered more by gravity than the ragged teen the hand was attached to.

"Mmm, can I just..." Dick curled himself further into Wally's side and took a deep, steady breath before letting his entire body unwind and relax against the other boy.

"Yeah," Wally responded dreamily, "it's been a long, long, long, long time since anyone's made me _want _to stay completely still."

"So you enjoyed being tied up?" Dick asked, shifting his head to look up at Wally and grinning as the other boy slowly started to turn pink.

"I...I'm not so sure about that," He started, licking is lips and working himself up to something, "but doing the other stuff, you know...with my pants on the whole time..."

He trailed off and smiled sheepishly at the younger boy before shifting his gaze to look at something, anything else in the room. Dick smiled into his side and just let himself relax for another second before saying what was on his mind.

"I liked it too," he started, "but do you think that we could, um, slow down...a bit." The look in Wally's eyes told everything he needed to know in a second and he pressed down with the flat of his hand to ensure the other boy didn't say anything before he could finish.

"Wally, don't. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm not mad and I really, really did enjoy this...all of it," he said as his ears started to burn, "I was just, kind of thinking, that maybe we should do things a little more proper from here on out and if we still can't stop ourselves and wind up jumping each other like rabid bunnies in a pheromone shop then at least we gave it a shot but I'm just kind of going out on a limb here and hoping that the boy who stole my heart ages ago and my first kiss today might wait to take my virginity until at least tomorrow."

Dick had slowly raised up from Wally's chest as he talked until he was sitting next to the other boy turning more and more red by the moment and eventually smiling after making, what he thought at least, was a moderately good joke. Looking into the ever widening pool of green and white that were Wally's eyes, however, proved that only one person in the room took it as such.

"Your...oh god...your first...I stole...oh god..."

And then Dick punched him in the face. _Hard_.


End file.
